Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of handling an ultrathin glass for a display panel, and more particularly, to a method of handling a piece of ultrathin glass for a display panel which enables the piece of ultrathin glass to be easily attached to and detached from a piece of carrier glass which supports the piece of ultrathin glass before and after surface treatment which the piece of ultrathin glass needs for its application to the display panel.
Description of Related Art
At present, one of the biggest issues in the display industry is slimming. For this purpose, a fabrication process for a liquid crystal display (LCD) uses a piece of ultrathin glass having a thickness of 0.3 mm or less as a glass substrate in order to minimize the thickness of the LCD.
In order to fabricate such ultrathin glass, in the related art, a glass plate having a thickness of 0.5 mm or less is etched into an ultrathin glass plate having a thickness of 0.1 mm. However, since this method of the related art suffers from high cost, other improvements are required.
Recently, in response to the development in an ultrathin glass, methods capable of handling the ultrathin glass are studied. For instance, in the related art, a piece of ultrathin glass is attached to a piece of carrier glass, the ultrathin glass is subjected to surface treatment which the ultrathin glass needs for its application to a display panel, and then the surface-treated ultrathin glass is separated from the carrier glass. However, since the ultrathin glass is flexible, the ultrathin glass suffers from frequent problems, such as scratching, warping or fracture, during processing or separation from the carrier glass. That is, it is difficult to treat the ultrathin glass.
As such, handling ultrathin glass in the related art confronts significant difficulties, which lead to increases in defects and fabrication cost.
The information disclosed in the Background of the Invention section is provided only for better understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this information forms a prior art that would already be known to a person skilled in the art.